Children Start Wars
by Drarry Contributor
Summary: The Battle is over and Voldemort is dead but while Harry and Draco are waiting for the train to come since everyone else has already left they are alone and Harry starts to think... and so Draco and Harry let go. Drarry DracoxHarry HarryxDraco


**Disagree with this if you like but... this is what came to mind and as I was writing it... it made _sense_ for it to be true. These are Harry's thoughts.**

All of these things I never would have known... and yet here I am waiting for it to end. Because in the end I was wrong about so many things. The war wasn't about good versus evil. It was about a boy who was scared to die and unable to understand relationships so he did everything he could to stay in this world knowing that he needs power to do that, he needs people to fear him in order to do that. He needs something.

This world has to have something... that's what he thought, that's what Tom Marvolo Riddle wanted more than anything. He was just a boy who didn't understand the world and the world didn't understand him. He was okay with that though because he was going to rule it so it doesn't matter if the world doesn't understand him. It was all childish and foolish and so stupid but that's what the boy was thinking. That's what he'd been thinking for years and no one could change his mind because the love and care he was supposed to have received... never came. Like so much else in his life.

"He wanted you." Malfoy said softly from beside me but I just nodded then ignored him. It doesn't matter if he wanted me, it's natural to want a part of yourself and he was just so scared because I was another boy and I could destroy this magnificent dream he wanted so terribly. It was just one big game and Tom didn't want it to end just yet and he didn't want another child to destroy it. Especially if that child was a part of him.

"You let him kill you." I nodded at this, getting irritated with Malfoy stating the obvious over and over as we sat at the station waiting for the train. We missed the first one. I know why I did but didn't bother to ask Malfoy about himself. I wanted to take my time looking at everything, the school, the grounds, the forest, the lake, the Astronomy Tower, the common room, the Owlry, and then the graveyard that had just been built.

Tom wanted to kill me like a child wanted to hit another for stealing his toy. He wanted to hurt as many people as possible because he thought that fear gives him followers and loyalty and even friendship. He didn't know the truth and I was unable to tell him for my own selfish reasons and knowing full well that he'd rather kill me than let me tell him something as trivial as that. So he led me to the forest and wanted to make a show out of killing me, he expected me to fight like a child should, like he wanted to. Because he thought we were both children and that means that we bicker and quarrel with one another. He didn't realize that I'm not a child. I've grown up. This game of cops and robbers has gone on for too long.

So when I stood there and accepted the fact that he was going to kill me, that he needed to kill me... I realized something amazing. He couldn't live without me even if he wanted to. In a way I became his best friend. I made him angry but at the end of the day all he could think about was me and how much he wanted to see me. Sure he wanted to punish me and kill me and make sure I never ruin him ever again but that's how rivalry and friendship works. Although of course his was much more immature and brutish but that doesn't matter. He wanted his best friend.

"You always rejected him and refused to give up... but then he killed you." I could hear the quiver in his voice but refused to respond. Tom wanted me to be his, he wanted us to be joined together and then realized that he just has to kill me. There's no other choice. It's just what has to be done. Smiling softly to myself I began to twirl my wand in my hand, trying not to think too much more about this but that's impossible. In a way... Tom became my obsession as well. My life revolved around him for years. It's no wonder I feel so empty now.

He needed me... there is no way he could have lived in a world without my competition, and I think... I need him in my world as well. "I feel so... empty with him gone." I said softly but there was still a soft smile on my face. Malfoy scowled at me but I noticed a hint of curiosity in his eyes letting me know that it's fine if I go on a bit more. "I've had a part of him inside me since I was one! I was just a babe and yet he was inside me even then... now sixteen years late I've allowed him to kill that part of me and in the end... I killed him. It's like my best friend just died."

We said nothing after a while and I just knew that this was freaking him out but... Malfoy is the only one I could have told this to anyway. He's the only one who knows how close Voldemort and I were without knowing the full details. He's the only one that no one would believe if he repeated this. "He seemed to like you... a lot. But it was in a sick way." Malfoy uttered in a small voice and began to shiver.

I laughed aloud and leaned back on my hands as I kicked out my feet. "He was such a child! I think he needed someone like me to challenge him and inspire fear... to give him something to live for. And I think that killed him too. He was just so curious and I was probably the closest thing to a friend he ever had."

"You're obsessed with him aren't you?" Malfoy asked sounding aghast but I just laughed loudly and clutched my sides tightly.

"Fuck no! He just... interests me. He wanted to create a world where waking up wasn't even worth it... to where he was the master of death. It was what he wanted, but it was a child's dream. He was such a fool." I grinned and then laid back with my feet still dangling off the side of the platform.

"It's weird... hearing you talk about the monster like this." Malfoy said slowly and brushed his fingers over mine. He jumped away but I didn't even move, not caring about such trivial things.

"He was a monster... and it's not as weird as you think it is. I knew him better than anyone after all." I said slowly and placed a hand over my eyes as the sun began to burn. For the most part clouds have been covering the blasted thing but sometimes it tries to peak out and blind me with its light.

"Did you love him?"

I paused then and finally shook my head slowly as tears fell down my cheeks and my body began to tremble. "He's really gone..." I whispered as feelings of freedom and relief spread through me. I don't have to have nightmares anymore, I don't have to worry about a pain in my scar or whether my friends are going to die for me... I don't have to think about a man with slits for nostrils and red blazing eyes coming to find me while I sleep... it's all over its finally over.

"No... I'm just so glad he's gone." I whispered and felt my voice break. That's when Malfoy held me to him, looking a bit pale and also bitter... as though this is just another loss in the war.

The hero has broken down.

And has become a child once more.


End file.
